everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Charles "Rogue" Radnor
Charles "Rogue" Radnor is a 2018-(re)introduced and all-around character. He is the son of the Red Dragon/yr Ddraig Goch from Arthurian legend and Welsh folklore. Even though he respects his story, Rogue sides with the Rebels in the destiny-conflict in hopes of avoiding the unnecessary violence in his future. Character Personality Despite his nickname Rogue isn't really... a rogue. In all honesty he's actually probably one of the nicest guys in Ever After. It doesn't help that he always looks ready to kick ass all the time, though. And the fact that he's also a dragon. Aaand, the way he always has a weapon in hand. Yeah, he's not exactly too approachable. The school has mixed feelings about him in general. Thanks to his heritage, many students avoid him at all costs whilst others find him cool to hang with. Rogue is morally just, unlike other Red Dragons who usually do anything to benefit for themselves. He's ready to put other peoples' safety before his own and do whatever is needed to help others. His family is rather disapproving of this mindset, as it's a familial teaching that life is survival of the fittest. Rogue is destined to be a winner, after all. Even though the destiny is considered as a hero legacy, most Radnors don't really act as "heroes." It's no secret, either, as several have already pointed out the controversy against them. After all, the safety of their country is on their shoulders. How could they be trusted? This had caused Rogue to set out to change their image, becoming the exact opposite of them and their idealogy of an heir. He is a pacifist, in contrast to his violent and brutal predecessors, and would never hurt a fly... intentionally. He would, however, fight for his friends and end all for them. However, Rogue isn't able to make many friends. When he does, though, he'll get attached. Some may call him gullible for it but he'd put his full trust into them for the sake of their friendship. Rogue is loyal to every person he remotely gets along with and would literally sacrifice himself for them. Whether it's a good trait or a dooming one depends on who you ask. He cares very deeply for everyone who's close to him and would do anything for their happiness and well-being. In summary, Rogue is definitely a loyal friend and will offer support if needed. Rogue is also calm and collected most of the time, once again, unlike his relatives. Even though he carries his stress and expectations daily, he always manages to appear at ease. He is more tolerant compared to other students and has shown to be able to handle situations well under pressure. The facade doesn't go unnoticed, however, with more and more people starting to realise that maybe Rogue isn't as stable as he seems. Appearance Rogue appears as his human-ish form most of the time to avoid scaring anyone. He stands at 6' and has a pretty toned body due to all his training. His skin is a light peach with a subtle red tint, and his scarlet hair is long enough to reach just above his shoulders. Some streaks are dyed white. A prominent feature found in the Radnor line is their bright, emerald eyes which he clearly inherited; Rogue, however, keeps his right eye covered in public, for reasons he doesn't want to disclose. Below his eyes, across his nose is a fairly large scar he received from training. Rogue has several other scars and injuries, but covers them at all times. He keeps his golden horns visible (for the aesthetic) along with pointed ears. Rogue also has a small tattoo of a triskelion on the lower left of his neck. Hobbies and Interests * Training ** Rogue grew up learning one thing for his destiny and one thing only; to fight. The poor boy believes it's the only thing that would gain his family's approval, but he lost all chances of doing that the second he came out as a Rebel. Violence has always been a large problem amongst the Radnors but because they're also technically the "good guys" in their destinies, it's excused. Rogue knows very well that it's wrong so him revealing his views as a pacifist didn't really do much help either. * Art ** He's not necessarily good at it, per se, but he is passionate about it. Art in general is a way of escapism for him and a way to avoid the general stress that's piled on top of him. He'll occasionally visit art museums and hang out in galleries. * Poetry ** Another way of him to get away from life. He's never actually shown any of his works to anyone, not even his closest friends, since he finds it to be embarrassing. The only way you'll be able to read anything is by prying it out of his cold, dead hands. Powers and Abilities * Fire Manipulation ** Rogue isn't able to necessarily create fire from scratch but he can control it, just like every other Red Dragon before him. However, Radnors strictly believe that using magic in a fight is dishonourable and consider it "cheating." His mother tries to refrain him from using any kind of magic, in order to please their family, which caused his magical abilities to become barren. * Enhanced Regeneration ** Dragons in general are more enhanced compared to humans, so it's nothing special for Rogue. Injuries heal twice as fast and physical pain is not a very big problem most of the time. * Self Defence ** Don't mess with him. * Extended Lifetime ** Like most dragons, the Radnor line lives much longer than other creatures. They're not immortal whatsoever but with the proper lifestyle they can live for centuries. Fairy tale - Arthurian Legend Main article: Yr Ddraig Goch '' How the story goes The tale describes how the Red Dragon fights and invading White Dragon. His pained shrieks cause women to miscarry, animals to perish and plants to become barren. Lludd, king of Britain, goes to his wise brother Llefelys in France. Llefelys tells him to dig a pit in the centre of Britain, fill it with mead, and cover it with cloth. Lludd does this, and the dragons drink the mead and fall asleep. Lludd imprisons them, still wrapped in their cloth, in Dinas Emrys in Snowdonia. The dragons remain at Dinas Emrys for centuries until King Vortigern tries to build a castle there. Every night the castle walls and foundations are demolished by unseen forces. Vortigern consults his advisers, who tell him to find a boy with no natural father, and sacrifice him. Vortigern finds such a boy (who is later, in some tellings, to become Merlin) who is supposed to be the wisest wizard ever to live. On hearing that he is to be put to death to end the demolition of the walls, the boy is dismissive of the advice, and tells the king about the two dragons. Vortigern excavates the hill, freeing the dragons. They continue their fight and the red dragon finally defeats the white dragon. Some variants include the Red Dragon leaving to rest in a cave until Wales is in dire need of help. The story is also part of Arthurian Legend as a prophecy of the coming of King Arthur. How does Rogue come into it As the only child of the previous Red Dragon, Scarlett, and another dragon of nobility picked out by the Radnor family, Rogue is next in line as the next Red Dragon. The father, however, left after Rogue's birth and hasn't returned. Rogue has seen pictures and heard stories but has never met him in person. Rogue had started preparing for his destiny as soon as possible. He never really favoured the ending, despite having a happily ever after. At this point he believed that it was inevitable and that technically there was no point in fighting it. Entering Ever After High and the introduction of the Rebel movement had shown Rogue that maybe there was another option. That maybe, he could avoid his story completely without vanishing. After much thought, he officially joined the Rebel stance. His family, on the other hand, did not take so well to this and try to convince him back into his destiny. Outfits Valuing aesthetic over practicality (much to Eira's dismay), Rogue's outfits are all very OTT. His colour scheme consists of various shades of red with accents of green and white. His metal colour is gold. Most of his motifs include Welsh symbols. It should be noted he won't have anything for Dragon Games since he hates the event and never attends. He finds it insulting and would rather die than participate. Relationships Family tl;dr -- every Radnor is an asshole except Rogue and his mum Scarlett "Blood Red" Radnor Their relationship is... interesting to say the least. It's always been Rogue and his mother, from the very beginning. Scarlett was always very strict but it was only because she was protective over him. Being a rebellious teenager herself, Scarlett was more accepting towards Rogue's position in the destiny-conflict compared to the rest of their family. In fact, she encourages it. Radnors tend to have traditional views on life so when Rogue revealed that he had the exact opposite opinions, they were a bit... concerned. Scarlett was unable to have another child, and the idea of a Red Dragon from ''another bloodline was out of the question, so they couldn't give the destiny away to someone else. His mother isn't on very stable terms with the rest of the Radnors either so they both try their best to avoid any family gatherings. Rogue also hasn't come out to her in fear of rejection, but honestly? She already knows. She's always known. Friends blease give him more friends Eira Gwyn War of the Roses: Even though they're both destined to fight each other to the death, Rogue and Eira are probably the closest duo in school. Their families' attempts at drawing them apart were, frankly, failures and the two ended up becoming the best of friends. Rogue can rely on Eira and Eira can rely on Rogue to the point where they'd practically die for each other. And that's exactly why Rogue rebelled in the first place; he cares too much for her. Eira is fully aware that she'll more than likely have to die in their story, as most White Dragons usually do, but that's a sacrifice she's willing to take. Rogue, on the other hand, obviously does not want this and does everything in his power to convince her into joining him as a Rebel. Rogue is also affiliated with the White Dragon family. They're much more close-knit than his own and both he and his mother spend more time with them than the Radnors. It can get really awkward considering the fact that both their mothers tried to kill eachother but surprisingly they're also pretty friendly. Misaki Taro Red Oni, Pink Oni: They met through Hero Training. Despite the fact that they're on two opposing sides in the destiny-conflict, Misaki and Rogue bonded over their passion for fighting. It's complicated, since they both have different views on the actual topic, but they can usually be found training or grabbing a coffee together. Tabby Rogue is still phased over the talking cat, but they're pretty close. It took a while for him to get used to Tab and eventually they realised that they had more similarities than they first thought. They both basically look after Drake and keep him out of trouble together. Rogue hasn't revealed anything about his feelings for his roommate but Tabby has already caught on. He often teases Rogue about it and jokingly offers to be his wingman if needed. He is the ultimate Drogue shipper it's already cannon Enemies Unsurprisingly, Rogue has a lot of people on his tail given the fact he is a dragon. He's not the type of person to hold grudges, however, so he rarely considers anyone else as an "enemy." The majority of the people who hate him are hero legacies who are oblivious to the fact that he, too, is also a hero legacy. Pets Through Animal Calling, Rogue received a female red kite which he named Gwyndwr (...the pun sounded better in his head), Gwyn for short, who usually accompanies him during his training sessions. When she's not with him she's either messing up his dorm or being yelled at by Eira. Romance As a closeted gay and someone who pretty much has no experience with "love", Rogue is not at all familiar with the entire romantic business. Maybe that'll change though. Marina Nixe Both Marina and Drake were dating way before they settled on their own respective sexualities (mostly because they were both in denial about it). They did whatever normal couples would do, but it never felt genuine. There was always something... off with their relationship and eventually other people realised it too. Rogue never thought anything of it; as a person who had little to no experience with romantic relationships before this, he thought that it was normal. Eventually Marina dumped him after realising her preference for girls but still serves as his relationship advisor and wingwoman. Occasionally they'll go shopping and hang out together. Drake Scalex After his previous breakup, Rogue had avoided any romance like the plague in fear of having to lose anyone else through the process. His schedule made him believe that he'd never have the time to really have a committed relationship so what was the point? And anyway, even if he did start dating someone they'd probably end up leaving him again. Miraculously, though, that wasn't the case for Drake. Honestly, it all happened on accident. Drake initially despised Rogue, since everyone was constantly confusing them for the other. Eventually Rogue, a straight-A student, offered to tutor Drake in hopes of improving his grades. It was an awkward start to say the least but a start, nonetheless. Over time Drake started to warm up to him (not like he had any choice anyway,.. they're roommates so it was pretty much inevitable) and they soon became closer. Gradually, Rogue developed feelings for Drake but concealed it. He'd had other crushes before, all which lasted no more than a few days, so why would it be any different for Drake? Turned out, he wasn't able to shake off his feelings so now he just lives with it. Rogue genuinely hopes that one day Drake may return the puppy crush but what are the chances of that happening, right? Currently, they are on good terms. Close enough to call each other friends and hang out together, but not close enough for Rogue to ask him out. Drake barely mentions anything to do with his own love life but Rogue is pretty sure there was a certain witch at one point. Quotes Trivia * Rogue's birthday is March 1. ** This makes him a Pisces. ** March 1 is also St. David's Day. * He was named after Charles as in the Prince of Wales. Virtually no one has ever called him by his first name, though. ** Radnor is a Welsh name meaning "from the red shore." * Did I dump all my familial dread onto him? Yes. * He speaks with a heavy British accent with noticeable Welsh undertones. * Rogue isn't completely Welsh; he's half Bengali from his dad and has Chinese roots from his grandparents. * Surprisingly, he's not really good at Welsh. His family wants him to be fluent so he still keeps all of his Welsh exercise books from his old school. * If the pun for his bird doesn't make sense, it's a combination of the Welsh prince's name Glyndwr and the Welsh word for white, gwyn. * Rogue's character concept comes from all the way back to the beginning of 2015. He was my second EAH OC but he was neglected for literal years whoops * He'd never admit it but Rogue is a hardcore fan of Blackpink and Redvelvet. His entire training/workout playlist consists of all of their songs. ** Rogue is also a very big fan of Marina and the Diamonds. She's the only Welsh celebrity he'll attempt to acknowledge. * His favourite show is probably Gavin and Stacy tbh * Rogue despises leeks. Like, a lot. ** Never ever say "popty ping" in front of him. Ever. * He knows Of Mice and Men inside and out, by heart. Stupid Welsh education system. ** Occasionally, he'll quote the novel. Eira hates it. * Gryffindor whomst? Rogue is a proud Hufflepuff. * In a Heathers AU, he'd most likely be McNamara. Gallery rogue.png|Basic by me Category:Characters Category:Zarin's OCs Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Welsh Category:Dragons Category:Gay Category:Shapeshifters Category:Arthurian Legend